Blushing
by izuyume
Summary: Summarry: "Hihi, ne Sasu-kun kau manis jika sedang cemberut dan kesal," Sakura berkata disertai cengiran manis andalannya/Special Fict for Haruno Sakura's dan Aihane-chan Bhirtdays/ RnR if you mind


Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: T

Warning: AU, OOC, gajeness, nista, drable gagal, fluff yang maksain.

Summarry: "Hihi, ne Sasu-kun kau manis jika sedang cemberut dan kesal," Sakura berkata disertai cengiran manis andalannya/Special Fict for Haruno Sakura's dan Aihane-chan Bhirtdays/ RnR if you mind

.

.

.

"Halooo~ Sasuke-kun." Seorang gadis berambut merah muda lembut melambai kearah teman lelakinya yang sedang duduk di pojok sebelah kanan meja cafe Virdian. Gadis bermahkota sewarna bunga Sakura itu tersenyum tak berdosa kepada lelaki di hadapannya itu.

"Hn. Kau TELAT Sakura!" Lelaki tadi berkata dengan nada datar dan menekankan kata TELATnya. Membuktikan ia sedang kesal sekarang.

"Hanya satu jam saja Suke-kun," cibir gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura itu sambil melihat-lihat buku menu.

"Satu jam Sakura! Kemana saja kau?" Geram pemuda bermata onyx tersebut. Dengan kesal ia mengaduk secangkir cappucinonya yang sudah kandas setengahnya dengan tak berperasaan.

"Gomen. Tadi aku disuruh Kaasan untuk berbelanja ke supermarket. Jadinya aku telat deh~" Jelas Sakura sambil memasang cengiran anehnya. "Ne Suke-kun kau sudah memesan sesuatu?" Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Sudah. Kapan kita memulai kerja kelompoknya Sakura!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada tidak sabaran. Hei siapa sih yang tidak kesal jika di suruh menunggu selama satu jam?

"Setelah aku memesan sesuatu tentunya!" Sakura berucap ceria. Ketika ia mendengar geraman dari bungsu Uchiha di depannya ia melanjutkan perkataannya "Iya iya. Kita mulai sekarang!" Sakura bersungut kesal kepada Sasuke. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan bukunya dari tas yang berada di sebelahnya.

'BRAK!'

Sakura membanting pelan buku-bukunya itu menghiraukan deathglare dari Sasuke.

Saske mengeluarkan laptop apple-nya beserta mouse, dan modemnya. Setelah itu ia menyalakannya dan membuka microsoft power pointnya.

"Oh iya, sebelum mulai aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Sakura tersenyum geli menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang masih setia memasang cemberut.

"Cepatlah! Aku banyak urusan!" Sasuke berucap datar tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi cemberut dari wajahnya.

"Hihi, ne Sasu-kun kau manis jika sedang cemberut dan kesal," Sakura berkata jujur diselingi oleh kekehan dan senyuman geli miliknya.

'BLUSH'

Wajah tampan sang bungsu Uchiha itu merona merah, dengan segera ia membuang mukanya. Berpura-pura melihat lalu lalang kendaraan dari kaca disebelahnya.

"Kau berisik Sakura! Cepatlah kita kerjakan tugas kelompok dari Hatake-sensei Sakura!" Perintah bungsu Uchiha itu. Samar Sakura bisa melihat rona merah tipis di muka Sasuke dan ia hanya terkekeh geli melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah mereka membicarakan- atau bisa disebut debat?- tugas yang dikasih guru mereka. Selama satu jam juga gadis Haruno itu mengejek bungsu Uchiha itu yang tadi wajahnya sempat merona merah. Selama satu jam juga bungsu Uchiha itu menghadiahi sang Haruno muda dengan deathglare andalannya. Berkali-kali juga tatapan kematiannya itu diabaikan oleh gadis ceria dihadapannya itu.

"Wuaa~ akhirnya selesai juga," Haruno muda itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara guna merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku setelah satu jam ini ia berkutat dengan sebuah pensil dan buku paket Biologi.

"Hn," Sasuke berkata datar. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop apple miliknya itu. "Kau yang persentasi!" Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan nada perintah.  
>"He? Apa? Tidak mau!" Bantah Sakura tidak setuju.<p>

"Kau harus!" Uchiha muda itu tetap memaksa Sakura agar ingin melakukan persentasi di depan kelas.

"Aku tidak bisa Sasuke!" Sakura berkata dengan nada sewot super tinggi. Persentasi memang kelemahannya. Makanya ia sangat kesal dengan gurunya itu ketika ia mengumkan ke seluruh kelas bahwa tugas kelompoknya adalah Persentasi.

"Kau bisa!" Kali ini Sasuke menatap mata Sakura lembut dan penuh keyakinan. Dan itu membuat kedua jantung Sakura berdebar tak karuan.

'BLUSH'

"Ba-ba-baiklah,"

Sekarang gantian Haruno muda itu yang bersemu merah akibat tatapan mata menjerat dari seorang Uchiha bungsu itu. Segera saja ia menunduk ke bawah berpura-pura berkonsentrasi oleh ponselnya itu. Tetapi rona merah yang menjalar di kedua pipinya dapat tertangkap oleh mata elang Sasuke.

'Kena kau Sakura!'

"Kau merona Sakura!" Ucap Sasuke menahan tawa, bisa hancur harga dirinya jika ia tertawa lepas dihadapan Sakura yang notebane adalah orang yang disukai-ah tidak dicintai Sasuke sedari mereka masuk SMP.

"Shut up baka Sasuke!" Sakura berkata sambil menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja yang berada dihadapannya itu guna menyamarkan rona merah yang semakin jelas tercetak di wajah manisnya itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan geli karena bisa membalaskan dendamnya dan melihat kelakuan Sakura itu yang menurutnya lucu tersebut.

'Kenapa aku malah merona? Padahal aku hanya ditatap dengan lembut olehnya. Apa aku menyukainya?' batin Sakura

Ah masa remaja memang menyenangkan.

END

.

.

.

A/N: Gomen kak aku telat! Huks inet nya error banget, sedangkan warnetnya jauh #nangis

Muuph juga kalo ceritanya abal, gajeh, nista , dll .. Nyahaha aku sudah memperingatkan #plak

Oke akhir kata,

RnR if you mind;;)


End file.
